Beauty in Soul
by crazysmile15
Summary: The last part of my KISASAKU fic! Hope your ready for sappiness. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Love

**N/A:** Hi yawl, I'm back! So yeah, this is the last part of the trilogy, hope you like it and review.

**Disclaimer:** _**This is for all the chapters!**_ I do not own Naruto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Love **

**Pairing:** Kisame/Sakura

**Rated:** T

Although there wedding had been very unconventional, it had been beautiful. Tobi had given her away, truly forgetting that he was not her father. Pein/Leader had been there with Konan. But all she could see was Kisame; he had worn black dress pants with an open crisp white shirt. And to top it off his Akatsuki robe opened and billowing out behind him.

Kisame could not believe his eyes, since this had all been last minute. Sakura had chosen something simple and quick. She wore a white gown with lace at the bottom, it was silk and hugged her curves as she walked. Two thin straps held it up at the top, and showed only a tiny bit of cleavage. In all she looked fantastic, as if she had been an angel born on earth.

After Hidan made them man and wife, since he was the only religious member of Akatsuki. They had a small reception party, and then ran off somewhere, Kisame would not tell her. As the blindfold was taken off, she looked around. They were under a budding sakura tree, tears swarmed Sakura's vision at the scene. She looked up at the sky; it was starting to rain lightly.

They ran under the sakura tree for cover. That night they made love under the tree, nature watching the magical joining of two people madly in love.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning After

**Morning After**

**Pairing:** Kisame/Sakura

**Rated:** T

Sakura puked loudly at around midnight. Kisame shot up from bed, his heightened smelling cringing inwardly. He walked into the average sized bathroom, holding Sakura's pink hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. This was a routine for the happy couple, after a year of married life Sakura was finally pregnant woman. The other Akatsuki members felt bad for Kisame, but he was proud of his achievement.

Although Sakura cursed him all the time not enjoying his presence all the time. He knew Sakura was overjoyed, and thanked him for his patience with her. On the contrary, Sakura was more horny than usual, and that was a plus for him. Her stamina was legendary, almost surpassed his own. This woman was great, he loved her pregnant.

But of he had told Sakura that she would have stabbed him. She had come close to doing that once, he had said she looked good in maternity clothes. Kisame was excited though; he wanted to be a father. And Sakura would make a great mother. But right now, he would wait. At that last statement, Sakura vomited on his foot. Eww!


	3. Chapter 3: Breath

**Breath **

**Pairing:** Kisame/Sakura

**Rated:** M

Sakura had been in labor for seven hours, for Kami sake she was dying. This was what it felt like; a huge watermelon coming out of her vagina! Seven hours and the medic had said she was half way through. What the fuck did that mean! Her fingers tightened in the sweaty bed sheets as she had another contraction.

Her pink hair was plastered to her face. Her clothes had been ripped open because there had been no time to waste. There was blood everywhere, and her screams echoed all around. It was hot and steamy; the candles flickered in and out of life. All the while Kisame was passing in and out of the room, worried and disheveled.

Finally, the baby popped out with a loud cry. Sakura fell back with exhaustion, a sigh escaping her dry lips. The baby was cleaned and given to Sakura, the baby had griped onto her finger. Kisame rushed to her side, kneeling to see, Sakura fed the baby. It was beautiful, it was all there's.

On the birth certificate, it said:

_**Aimi Hoshigake **_

_**August 19 **_

_**10:18 pm**_

_**6lbs**_

_**8oz**_

_**Caucasian Female **_

Sakura had been slightly disappointed that Aimi had not been blue, but next time. For now they both breath again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**N/A:**** Aimi means beautiful! Bye;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep

**N/A:** **Hi sorry for keeping you guys in suspense. Especially overlordofnobodies! It was a very hard and tiring few days or weeks, whatever. Hope you like, and don't flame me for the OCness. Bye;)**

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Naruto.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sleep**

**Pairing: **Kisame/Sakura

**Rated: **K 

Sakura had never understood why men had to make themselves macho or mean. They could be sensitive and still be a man, what was with men. That had been the question on her mind as she walked into her room. They had put a cradle at the end of the bed, and Sakura was glad she had lost the baby weight. What she saw shocked her though, as she paused inside the room.

Kisame's arms were cradle ling Aimi protectively. His breathing fanning over Aimi's nine-month-old form. Sakura almost had the urge to say _aww, _but she refrained. Now here was a perfect example of what she had been thinking earlier. Men were so confusing, not women.


	5. Chapter 5: Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kisses**

**Pairing: **Kisame/Sakura

**Rated: **K 

There were many sorts of kisses, to Sakura's grand knowledge. There were friendly kisses, when you gave a little peck on the cheek. Like the many times she had given little kisses to Naruto. Then were intimate kisses. Like the one's she had given to the assortment of boyfriends, she had had.

But it was the two last one's she was still getting used too. The married couple kisses, and the I am a mother kiss. The married couple kisses were getting easy as the years went by. Her and Kisame had been married for about thirty years.

It was the I am a mother kiss that got to her sometimes. Like when Aimi got hurt, or needed cheering up, but she was getting to old for those. Her and Kisame had a boy also named Toru, who had turned out to be blue. And he was still young enough to be bothered. Although her and Kisame had left Akatsuki, both of there children were ninja's.

Mommy kisses always made her feel tingly and happy. So as her children grew up she learnt how, and loved her family very much.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**N/A:**** SURPRISE! It's a baby boy. **

Toru means sea.


	6. Chapter 6: Flowers

**N/A:**** This is the end of the trilogy people**!** But don't worry I am starting a new story; it's about TOBI SAKURA. Here is a preview into the future; the title is **_**"Therapy". Bye**_;)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Flowers**

**Pairing: **Kisame/Sakura

**Rated: **K 

It may not have started smelling like roses, but it had worked. Sakura could safely say that she had a life worth living over and over. Kisame had frightened her and was taboo. But as the years go by the line between black and white was erased. And she welcomed Kisame with opened arms, blue skin and all.

There life had been hard together, but making something beautiful made it easy. Kisame taught her many things, and she had taught him many things. Like ying and yang, they completed each other. Yeah that sounded cliché, but it was true. In the end there, love blossomed into a rose beautiful and unique in all its weird ways.


End file.
